The Man With the Big Iron
by Bylackbre
Summary: It has been years since the NCR won at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam and the Republic has pushed the remnants of Caesar's Legion east of the Mississippi. Now rumors of some sort of coalition of tribals has made the NCR deploy their rangers further east in pursuit of the truth. What will happen when the NCR finally makes contact with the 100 and and the Grounders?


**Hey guys I am back with a whole new story for you guys. I kept noticing on the internet that people would sometimes make connections between the show called The 100 and the Fallout series which was something that caught my eye since before recently I have never watched The 100. Well both have murderous tribals, mutated animals, people surviving a nuclear war in a bunker, mad scientists, radiation, and a few other similarities as well. So after watching the first two seasons I decided to try my hand at creating a crossover between the two stories with this being just one of several chapters that this story will be consisting of. So I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or Fallout as they belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

Six years after the New California Republic was victorious at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam thanks to the actions of the courier, the NCR had conquered most of the former United States west of the Mississippi River. The Courier proved vital to many of the victories against the remnants of Caesar's Legion but death finally caught the legend while paving a way for the NCR to cross the bridge in what was left of Memphis. The defeat of the Legion in the battle eliminated the last of the army's upper leadership forcing the surviving legionnaires across the Mississippi and deeper into the eastern United States.

A majority of the NCR military was now focused on taking Texas from the Brotherhood of Steel due to their presence threatening the Republic's southern border with NCR spies reporting rumors that a power armor wearing army is also located to the north in what was post war Chicago. The Legion was no longer considered a threat by the New California Republic but there was a growing number of rumors from traders east of the Mississippi River reporting that there are several tribal groups on the eastern seaboard working to organize into a coalition centered around a unknown city called Polis.

Fearing that these rumors about surviving Legionnaires might be true and could lead to the remnants of Caesar's Legion to resurrect their organization, the leadership of the republic assigned the active duty rangers with the job of investigating the region east of the Mississippi. The regular rangers were assigned by the current ranger chief to patrol the ruins of multiple ruined cities close to the Mississippi River while the veteran rangers were the ones who hunted for threats to the NCR further towards the Atlantic. The general that was overseeing NCR operations east of the Mississippi River was none other than the promoted General Cassandra Moore who managed to rank up after the Second Battle of Hoover Dam but hadn't been promoted again since.

These elite volunteers spent the months that followed pursuing the origin of the rumors concerning this newfound "coalition." The soldiers were scattered to such an extent that the rangers' radios were not often in range of one another. It was only a matter of time before these lone veteran rangers would track down the tribals and help determine the relations between the expansionist republic and the tribal coalition.

* * *

September 13, 2287

It was a cool September morning when Veteran Ranger Wesson finished checking the area outside where he made his camp before placing his helmet on his head. The ranger placed the silenced anti-material rifle back over his shoulder and removed his ranger sequoia from its holster before slowly opening the door and exiting the makeshift shelter.

It had been two weeks since the ranger made camp and he he had already sent a broadcast as to where he would be scouting for the day. While the Veteran Rangers were spread incredibly thin, the regular Rangers had secured a long range radio broadcast center in what was once Nashville for the purpose of allowing the reports from the Rangers to reach NCR Military High Command. The Ranger was nervous in that he wasn't sure his transmissions were getting through to the Central Eastern Ranger Base or that the base was destroyed as no news had come from the center since he arrived in the region. Even then the Ranger decided to set a recording of his bunker's location on loop to be transmitted to the NCR in case they attempt to track his location down.

The Ranger stealthily moved through the woods away from the derelict pre-war bunker he had been hiding out of and towards the location he had planned on scouting for the day. He had noticed trails left by what he presumed were the locals about twenty miles west of Mount Weather and was going to observe the area in hopes of observing the tribals native to the region.

It was early in the afternoon when Ranger Wesson found himself about three-quarters of a mile from the spot he wanted to observe and quickly went to work making a sniper nest to silently observe others without being noticed through his rifle's scope. Usually the local tribal population in this area were slightly more calm than back east though they did move through the forest as if they were part of a hunter-gather society rather than agricultural or based on trading.

 _These tribals don't seem to be a threat to the Republic from what I can tell. I also thought the same thing about the Brotherhood of Steel after Hoover Dam but they ended up stabbing us in the back after McNamara kicked the can leaving an anti-NRC extremist in charge which forced us to hunt down the Mojave Chapter._ The Ranger thought to himself as he lifted his face from the scope of his rifle and looked up at his surroundings.

Wesson was looking around him while trying to move as little as possible when he noticed a bright light in the sky that continuously grow larger. _What the hell is that,_ the Ranger thought to himself as the drop ship containing the 100 delinquents from the Ark landed a few hundred feet from the ranger's position. The heat from the impact scorched the area around the landing site and burnt away part of the foliage the Ranger was using to hide himself.

While he was waiting for the pod to open to see what the occupants looked like, Wesson was using his scope to check for any logos on the pod once the scope had cooled down enough to look through. _I can't see any Brotherhood of Steel or Enclave markings so I guess these guys get aren't immediately identifiable as hostiles to the Republic,_ the Ranger thought as he still readied a bullet in the chamber of his rifle just in case. _Better to have a bullet loaded and not need it than need it and find you don't have the time to load one._

The Ranger watched as the ramp leading into the ship lowered and the first of the occupants took their first breathes of Earth air. "We're back bitches!" Wesson heard the dark haired girl who actually stepped foot on Earth first scream into the air before the rest started to rush out of the pod. The Ranger started to count how many people came out of the ship.

 _They are nothing more than a bunch of damn teenagers. 99 teenagers without a single adult to watch over them._ Wesson groaned in his head as he watched the Delinquents start to explore the area around where they landed. The Ranger then tried to make himself some more cover since he didn't want the kids to discover him yet. _If the enemy discovers you before you are ready then you are as good as dead._

Once the Ranger was satisfied with his adjustments he went back to gazing through his rifle's scope at the teens below him to see what he could learn about them. One of the girls was carrying what looked like a map to the Ranger but she walked out of his sight shortly after getting out of the shuttle while the others were just acting excited. _It looks like Blondie was the smart one and actually got a map to navigate the area._

After a few minutes of observing the new arrivals the ranger noticed the blonde with the map was with a small group and was heading towards Mount Weather and possibly by the derelict bunker he was as a camp. Not wanting his outpost to be discovered so soon, the Ranger slipped out of his hiding spot and trailed Clarke's group until he saw them move past his hideout without disturbing it. Wesson decided that while he was near his camp that he would pick up his brush gun just in case this kids attracted some unwanted attention like that one deathclaw whose markings the ranger had observed recently.

Wesson continued to follow the small group as they headed closer to Mount Weather and was actually impressed when they managed to get away from the water radserpent without anyone dying when the dark haired girl attempted to go for a swim. "Obviously these guys aren't aware of how dangerous some of the new wildlife can get," Wesson whispered to himself as he observed the group now approaching the river that all of the Grounders seemed to not even approach. Wesson pulled out an old pre-war map from one of his pockets that had new markings to signify changes in the geography. "They cross that river and they will be on the area designated as part of Mount Weather," the ranger said under his breath as he adjusted his scope to better see the young adults.

Wesson observed for a moment as the group led by Clarke started to make a rope swing out of some vines before looking away from down to scope only to see some movement about twenty yards away. Ranger Wesson had been observing the Grounders for some time now but never has he engaged one much less seen one ready to attack another human.

Clarke, Jasper, Octavia, Monty, and Finn were completely unaware of the Ranger and the Grounder that was watching them with bated breath as Jasper volunteered to climb the rope and swing across the river. Most snipers know the instant that the trigger is pulled whether they missed or not and Wesson was certain that his aim was off when he fired a split second after the javelin thrower impaled Jasper. The delinquents quickly realized they weren't alone anymore and rushed back to the crash site as the Grounder looked around for the sniper who was reaching for the brush gun and getting ready for a fight.

Clarke took one look back and she saw a figure in black armor wearing a brown leather overcoat rise from the bushes stare at her for a moment with glowing red eyes before the girl turned back around and continued to run away. _What the hell was that?_ Clarke thought to herself before shaking the image of the ranger out of her head as some sort of stress or adrenaline induced hallucination.

Jasper's attacker managed to roll behind a tree as the Ranger took aim and readied the gun for when the javelin thrower revealed himself, problem was that the Grounder didn't travel alone. The second Grounder, that the ranger was unaware of, attempted to sneak up on the veteran only to get a bullet in the shoulder after stepping on a tree branch and alerting the man who was outnumbered.

The Grounder was caught off guard by the gun firing and was knocked to the ground when Wesson slammed the butt of his rifle into the Grounder's head while using the lever to reload the rifle's chamber. Wesson placed one of his boots on the downed Grounder and took aim at the other attacker charging towards him when he was knocked off balance by the pinned Grounder. "Jus drein jus daun," the grounder with the bad shoulder proclaimed as he drove his knife through the same should that the ranger had shot moments before.

Ranger Wesson grunted in pain from the knife wound but managed to get a hold of his ranger sequoia and whipped the Grounder in the side of the head with the pistol's grip thus loosening the Grounder's grip. The loosened grip allowed the NCR citizen to take aim with his pistol and fire at the Grounder who attacked Jasper and was less than ten feet away. The first shot missed due to the Grounder on top of Wesson punching him as he pulled the trigger thus causing the bullet to fly over the other Grounder's shoulder but the next two found their mark and the javelin thrower was dead.

Now being able to solely devote his attention to the assailant that almost got the drop on the ranger, Wesson managed to kick his opponent off of him and down the slope so that there was a few feet between them. _Only have three rounds left in this thing,_ Wesson reminded himself as he stood back up on his feet at the same time as his opponent.

Furious that the people from the sky would have the audacity to ignore the warnings in place and cross over into the territory belonging to the Mountain Men land plus the fact that this new man in black killed his companion, the Grounder wasn't thinking rationally as he charged forward recklessly at the Ranger. The first bullet stopped the Grounder dead in his tracks upon smashing into his torso before the second one caused the grey matter consisting of his brain to fly out the back of his head.

The Ranger walked over to the dead Grounder to check out the damage done by the bullets before walking over to the first Grounder who attempted to kill Jasper. This Grounder was actually still alive though he was definitely knocking on Heaven's doors as one bullet pierced a lung while the other shattered the spine which made the Grounder unable to adjust himself as fluid started to build up in his lungs. Wesson actually felt pity for the once proud warrior and decided to help ease the man's suffering... by firing a .45-70 Gov't round straight through his head.

"Can't believe it took eight bullets to take out two targets, maybe my age is starting to catch up to me," the forty seven year old Ranger Wesson complained to himself as he applied a stimpack to his shoulder to start the healing process and almost took some med-x before remembering Jasper. The Ranger reloaded his revolver and collected his rifles before wading across the river to the impaled but unconscious teenager.

Wesson wasn't a trained medic but he knew enough to safely remove the javelin and apply some stimpacks and med-x to get the body to start healing from the injury. Once he judged the boy was ready to be moved across the river, Wesson draped Jasper over his good shoulder and carried him across the river and some distance into the forest. Wesson carried him some distance towards the crash site before hearing what sounded like a search party approaching.

"Hope your friends can understand basic English," Wesson told the unconscious boy as he wrote a brief note on how to use stimpacks before leaning Jasper against a tree and leaving three stimpacks next to his body. Wesson made sure the light on his helmet was off unlike earlier and silently moved towards his bunker.

 _It seems like my status as a silent observer is now over,_ the Veteran Ranger thought to himself as he made sure nobody was watching before entering the pre-war bunker he called home and started the doctor his shoulder injury and taking some antivenom just in case the knife was poisoned.

"Well that was one hell of a way to introduce yourself to your neighbors today," The Ranger told himself before he took off his armor and ate a light meal before calling it a day as he didn't want to risk being tracked down anymore for the rest of the day.

While the Ranger rested the rest of the day away, the other major parties in the region were busy processing the developments that happened over the last few hours.

The teenagers from the Ark managed to find Jasper and the stimpacks but the knowledge that they weren't alone caused the Delinquents back at the camp to start making preparations for more attacks and potential war if the situation escalated to that level. This also caused the arguments over the wristbands to increase as some wanted the Ark Security Team to arrive soon since there is someone with guns out in the woods while the others were confident that they could take on any threat without needing the Ark's help.

Word that the two Grounders that were following Clarke's group and the Ranger were killed reached Anya who was most definitely not happy with the deaths. _Only the Mountain Men have guns and they only use them to capture my people or wipe out villages, never actually kill just two of my people without kidnapping others._ The fact that these two died so close to the area belonging to the Mountain Men and the new arrivals in the forest made Anya certain that these sky people were not to be written off as non-hostiles. The reports of course completely left out the fact that the bullet wounds didn't match those caused by the guns used by the Mountain Men and the existence of the NCR Veteran Ranger.

Speaking of the Mountain Men, even they were actively watching the situation. A hidden camera caught footage of the fight and both Dante and Cage had the playback of the fight paused when they saw the NCR flag on the Ranger. Mount Weather was established by the Enclave but lost connection with the main Enclave branch when the bombs fell thus establishing them as independent of the old United States government until a few years ago when a small Enclave force restored contact with the Mount Weather Facility. Dante kept his title as President of the Mount Weather forces though in the big picture he wasn't the real Enclave President.

"Alert the main Enclave Branch and inform them that we have a confirmed NCR presence in the area and is requesting reinforcements to deal with this potential threat," President Dante ordered as he remembered the reports of what happened to the Enclave base at Navarro when the NCR came knocking at their door. _I will not allow the NCR to do to my people what they did to our brothers and sisters at Navarro,_ the President of Mount Weather thought as the signal jammer was temporarily disabled so that the message could be delivered to the Enclave.

The lifting of the signal jammer allowed for the looped message to finally be sent to the NCR forces stationed in Nashville who also managed to intercept the Mount Weather message though they weren't able to discern the location of the Enclave forces the message was sent to.

"I bet you a hundred caps that General Moore is going to have a flip when she learns that Wesson made some Enclave remnants nervous?" One of the communication officers asked the guy sitting next to her.

"I will be more surprised if she doesn't try and send half the NCR military just to get the chance to trade blows with what's left of the Enclave. Hell General Moore would probably use that as an excuse to try and annex the whole region in the name of the NCR." The other communications technician replied as he printed off the two transmissions and carried them to his superior who would make sure General Moore got the messages.

* * *

 **So there you guys have it, the first chapter in my Fallout x The 100 crossover. So yeah the NCR now has a presence in the Eastern United States in Grounder territory but the Enclave was around for even longer. A few of you Fallout fans may be curious as to what happened to the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel but don't worry they are still alive though not active in this region and won't appear for quite some time. I initially debated if I wanted Mount Weather to have connections to the Enclave or Institute since their MO was similar to the Institute with the whole xenophobic relations with the locals and frequent kidnappings for experimentation but the Enclave won in the end since Mount Weather would be an Enclave outpost due to the government connections. Feel free to leave a review and follow this story if you like it. Until next time, this is Bylackbre signing out and hoping you have a good day.**


End file.
